Intoxicated
by Ai Usagi
Summary: A summary of how Naruto feels about her..... NARUHINA


**Intoxicated**

by Ai Usagi

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Naruto, Naruto and Hinata would've been married since the beginning, and they would have been somewhere between 16-20 years old in the beginning of the series.

**Author's Note** Please forgive me if characters are OOC. Thanks!! =^.^=

**Naruto's POV**

Everything about her intoxicates me. Her hair, her eyes, her vanilla-like smell, her voice. Just being around her is overwhelming. I have to remember to control myself. She says that I shouldn't keep trying to go too far on our dates. I of course always agree with her. I cannot see how anyone would ever want to argue with her. She's so sweet. Sweet as honey. Oh,she is also the world's best cook. I remember one time when she made an oniguri that loooked like me. Although, that's when we were young and I wasn't very interested in her back then.

In fact,I thought of her as soem type of dark- weirdo. But as I got to know her better, I learned that I was wrong. she's not weird or dark, just a little quiet. In fact, she's perhaps the nicest person I've ever laid my eyes on. She's also the sexiest person I've ever laid my eyes on. Although she doesn't like it when I comment on her body.

She'd rather hide everything behind baggy clothes. And her face. Don't get me even started. When we were kids, she had huge eyes, and she was quite adorable. Now along with her long hair, her eyes have long, beautiful eylashes, and in the light, her eyes become a very beautiful lavender color. They're usually a very pale color. She tries to hide all of that beneath her ebonny-colored hair. when she's embarrasessed, her cheeks turn a faint straberry-pink. It makes her look even more beautiful.

I can't lie in to her in the morning when she aks me how she looks. If I was like everyone else, I would say "You look fine." But I would be lying if I sadi that. She never looks fine. She looks a million more times dazzling as fine. Once I told her that she looked sexy. She was so surprised by my comment, that she had a fainting spell.

She doesn't faint as much as she used to when we were youger. I thought she fainted all the time because she was some type of weakilng. Later I learned that she wasn't weak at 's as strong as the hurrying wind that over-took teh mountains in the chilly mornings.

She's my raven-haired beauty. She's my goddess in denial. (she's in denial becuase she says that she's really not that pretty) She's beautiful. She's sweet and polite. She's awesome. She's my greatest wish come true. She's everything I ever looked for in a girl. She's.....Perfect.

She may not be that wild, unlike my old crush. My old crush was a girl named Sakura Haruno. Although I'm not longer interested in that Sasuke fangirl whore. I'm now interested in just one girl. My fiance. You don't know how hard it was to convince her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, perhaps the world's strictest man to let me propose to such a fine lady as her. I swear, he' as ard as a rock. I don't know how I even got him to break.

Oh, yeah. She went up to me and started to cuddle up with me in front of her father. She also started a makeout session with me after she was done acting like a flirt. I of course, couldn't resist it. I had to continue it. Damn!! I knew Ero-Sennin would one day rub off on me. Her father snapped right then and there. He actually let me propose, although, by that time, both her and I were half nude. Once it was all over, I figured out that she did it only so her father would agree. And it worked! And the best parts were that I didn't get injured and I actually enjoyed it.

I'm glad that her father actually agreed. In fact, he was so scarred by our little make-out session that he says I can live in the Hyuuga estate untill we get married. He said it was okay as long as I never appear in his eyesight again.

Oh, I think it's pretty obvious for everyone to see, that I'm intoxicated by her. I'm intoxicated by her hair, her eyes, her vanilla-like smell, her voice. Just being around her is overwhelming. Everything about her is so intoxicating.


End file.
